1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed towards shampoo trays, and more particularly towards a laterally floating self adjusting and self securing shampoo tray.
2. Background Art
Shampoo trays for directing shampoo run-off away from a reclined recipient and into a receiving basin are generally known in the art. Such trays generally involve a rigid body with a neck receiving opening in one end and a means securing the body to a receiving basin attached to the end of the body opposite the neck receiving opening. The securing means allows a recipient in a reclined position to forcibly rest her neck against the neck receiving opening and thereby prevent the flow of runoff between her neck and the neck receiving opening.
Other shampoo trays known in the art are similar in structure to those discussed above, only the means securing the shampoo tray is disposed between the end of the body having the neck receiving opening and the end of the body opposite the neck receiving opening discharging the shampoo run-off. These trays function in a similar manner: when in a reclined position the recipient's neck forcibly rests against the neck receiving opening to provide a seal for preventing the shampoo run-off from running therebetween.
Other prior art shampoo trays do not involve a means for securing the shampoo tray to the run-off receiving basin and do not require the recipient to recline against the neck receiving opening. These trays generally comprise a body with a neck receiving opening at one end and a second end for discharging shampoo run-off. Among the various shampoo trays of this type are those in which the neck receiving opening is secured about the neck by straps engaging the recipient's head, neck or shoulders.
While the above described shampoo trays recognize the need for a shampoo tray usable with recipients of varying heights, they have numerous serious shortcomings. Those requiring a means for securing the tray to the receiving basin are difficult and expensive to manufacture. In addition, many are suitable only for receiving basins having a particular rim structure. All such trays require the basin to be firmly secured. Moreover, they are difficult to use, often requiring time consuming adjustments to properly fit recipients of varying heights. Finally, the trays require the recipient to be in a reclined position, making them unsuitable for recipients in wheelchairs or who are otherwise unable to recline against the neck receiving opening.
Those shampoo trays having straps for maintaining the tray against the recipient's neck have similar serious deficiencies. First, these trays are not suitable for recipients with neck and head injuries who may be injured or discomforted by the securing of the straps about their head, neck or shoulders. Second, these devices are expensive and difficult to manufacture because the straps must be attached to the shampoo tray body. Lastly, these shampoo trays are difficult to use because they require adjustment when being fastened to the recipient.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.